Before Hours
by Ace-Attorney-Tee
Summary: Police!Eruri drabble. First meeting's n' what not. Oh, the blossoming of romance, what have they in store?


I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RE-DISCOVERY IS COMING SOON

If you don't know what that is, please continue with the story. uvu

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows of the diner. Levi sat at the counter, a hot cup of coffee sitting in front of him. It was an average late-fall morning, it never got cold enough to snow so the rain would pour down instead. He removed his wet jacket and draped it across the back of his chair, shifting his seating as he did so. _Typical._ He sighed aloud, sipping his coffee in an attempt to warm himself.

Just then, the door rings. Levi flicks his eyes over to see a fairly tall man shaking off his umbrella in the doorway. As this man comes over to sit next to him- which Levi found odd, as the seats farther from himself were open- he got a better look at him. He was approximately a foot taller than Levi, and had gold hair with a darker undercut. His face was sharp, his cheekbones were defined, and his eyebrows were rather striking. He had removed his jacket, and he was wearing a simple dress shirt underneath, along with an emerald colored bolo tie. He was fit, yet sat with his legs crossed as he ordered his drink. _Hm. Never seen him around. _Levi brushed back some of his hair as he took another sip. _Good looking, too. I wouldn't mind seeing him here more often. _He looks out the window, and sighs. _It'd at least give me something to look at other than the rain._

As the waitress set down the mug in front of the blonde man, he thanked her, a warm smile spread on his face. Sickening, almost, as if it was faked. _Weird. _But Levi's thoughts were interrupted when a smooth, deep voice spoke up. "Does it always rain like this?"

Levi was a little startled by the sudden question question, but he shook it off. "Yeah," he responded curtly. "But you look prepared enough."

The man chuckled, and glanced over at his umbrella in the doorway. "I suppose so."

They remained quiet for a while. There wasn't much they could talk about, and small talk obviously wasn't Levi's strong suit- nor was it getting them anywhere. He tapped the side of his mug with his fingers as he waited for something to break the silence- "Are you from around here?"

He looked back over to the tall man next to him, who was now slightly turned towards him. "Yes." _Ah, tall pale and handsome speaks._

The man nodded in acknowledgement. "I see." He sipped his drink again before continuing. "My names Erwin. Erwin Smith. I was transferred here for a job at the local police station."

This caught Levi's interest. "Funny. I happen to work there as well." He paused before giving his name, a few different thoughts buzzing in his mind. "Levi Ackerman."

"Well perhaps I'll be seeing more of you around." Erwin smiled and extended his hand. Levi clicked his tongue and returned the gesture as Erwin grasped his hand an shook. Levi remarked at the size of his hand in comparison to his. _Jeez, this guy makes me look tiny. _They talked a more about various things here and there- "Hey, what are you working in?"  
"Criminal Affairs." _I hope you are, too.  
_"What do you like?"  
"I don't know, law?" _I like you, too. You're nice. Nice looking, too.  
_"How long have you been in the business?"  
"A while." _Long enough to know what a criminal looks like, I guess._

-until Levi had to leave for the station. He was going to say goodbye to Erwin, but he remembered- this attractive man worked where he worked. Assumedly, they had the same schedule, so he tapped Erwin's shoulder as he stood up. "It's about time I head to the station, you coming with?"

Erwin looked at Levi for a second, and then up at the clock, and then darted his eyes back to him. "Ah oh, yes." He shifted out of his chair and stood up, facing Levi.

"Shit." Levi had to crane his neck a little to look up at the man. _There's a foot between us. That might make things a little difficult._

Erwin only chuckled. "Well, should we get going then?"


End file.
